


I'd be home with you

by stirtheblood



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Thaletas, Family Feels, Kassandra is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Thaletas is alive, Top Alexios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirtheblood/pseuds/stirtheblood
Summary: Alexios returns to Mykonos after two years. He hasn't seen Kyra or Thaletas after that night of celebration, and they didn't separate on good terms with the latter. He wants to make things right.





	I'd be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, please be nice to me. But also, tell me if something is really off, of course. Enjoy!

Mykonos. Alexios’s heart was heavy when he stepped onto the beach. Warm breeze tickled his neck, and he played with the handle of his sword idly. He heard his family chatting behind him – well, Stentor and Nikolaos were chatting, his mother was looking in the direction of Naxos last time he saw her, and Kassandra… Kassandra. He could feel her stare, she was very much against coming here. Alexios told them they really needed a vacation after everything, as a joke, but she wasn’t having it. Myrrine probably suspected why he wanted to come here, to Mykonos specifically. She knew about Kyra and her rebellion, and of the handsome Spartan general who helped her, of course.

Alexios didn’t know if Thaletas was still here, with Kyra. If they made up, if they are together or not. But he made a promise.

He walked through the wet sand, towards the place where they had a battle with the Athenians. It was so long ago, and the beach has been cleared, as if nothing happened there. As if there weren’t hundreds of bodies. He could still recall the water gently nudging those closer to it, the waves didn’t care. And there was Thaletas, just as bloody and exhausted as Alexios himself, surrounded by Athenian bodies and his Spartan men. He could practically feel his relief when the general finally noticed him still standing. He nodded and offered a weak smile.

The Spartan outpost came into view, and that’s when Alexios heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and glanced at his sister following him quietly. She wore one of his old shoulder guards, a simple dark tunic and the belt she had when she was called Deimos. Her hands were wrapped with a dark cloth, leaving her fingers free, and she had her hair in a tight braid as usual. The simple sandal she wore was already full of sand, but it didn’t seem to bother Kassandra the slightest.

“You don’t have to come.”

Her eyes were focused on him, even though the afternoon sun was blinding her.

“And what should I tell the others when these people kill you where you stand?”

Alexios chuckled. He did tell Kassandra what happened here and that Kyra and Thaletas probably hated him. She just scoffed and asked him why he was such an idiot.

“I’ll manage.”

“When you’re dead? Sure.”

He couldn’t help but smile some more, even though Kassandra was looking at him like he was crazy. He could never tell if she was joking or not, her tone was always so serious, and when she did joke, it was always snarky, and everyone was too dumbfounded by it to laugh. They still had to get used to it, to be a family. It was never going to be like it was when they were little, but it was never a question whether they have to put effort into it or not. When Alexios learned that Kassandra was alive, he swore he would get her back. He swore on his mother’s memory, and when he learned he could actually find Myrrine too, that just strengthened his resolve.

And there he was, more than a decade after he left Kephallonia. He left alone, on a ship with a captain he barely knew. It was supposed to be a simple job. But it turned out a decade long Odyssey of his own.

This wasn’t a homecoming. But it felt like one. He spent a long time on these islands, he always came back from time to time to help the rebellion. Until finally, he killed Podarkes, the resident cultist. Barnabas once asked him what’s taking so long with this one, and Alexios couldn’t answer. It should’ve been an easy job, yes. But it didn’t turn out one.

Kassandra followed him into the Spartan outpost, now abandoned. His heart sank. Thaletas’s tent was nowhere to be seen, his men weren’t out on the sand, practicing and drinking and talking. The camp was completely empty.

He hoped someone would still be here. Kyra probably doesn’t live in that cave anymore either, so they have to go to the village. But Kyra _and_ Thaletas? That was the question, wasn’t it? Thaletas didn’t return to Sparta, at least Alexios haven’t heard about it. They were living in Sparta with his mother for a few years now, and he often was in the city, wandering the streets, hoping he would see the general’s familiar face. But it never happened.

“We’re going to Tavern Point. There’s a village on the other side of the island, they are probably there.”

“Probably?” Kassandra was not amused. “Couldn’t you park your boat there in the first place?”

“It’s called docking!” He shouted as he already begins to run up the hill that led to the main road. Kassandra followed him with a displeased grunt. “And don’t let Barnabas hear you call The Adrestia a boat.”

They ran a few minutes until they reached the entrance to the rebel cave. No one was out there, so Alexios didn’t even try to go in and look for Kyra. As they entered the city, Alexios quickly asked a merchant where Kyra was. It turned out the man remembered him, clapped him on the back and told him that Kyra was now living in Podarkes’s old house.

She’s living in the Leader’s house. Alexios couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. She was always so humble and wanted to give back to the people. Would she really move into that massive house? Well, she was the leader of the island.

He caught Kassandra regarding him with one arched eyebrow.

As they walked up to the house, Alexios couldn’t help but notice how different things were here since the last time he visited. The houses that were almost underwater at some parts were fixed, and the people seemed… happy. Their clothes were clean, children ran around the streets, and Alexios saw several big smiles on the people’s faces as he passed them. They clearly remembered him.

He didn’t know why that surprised him. It was rare that they recognized him at all, but he did spend a lot of time here. And he didn’t just come to Mykonos, did the job and left, but actually met and became friends with Kyra’s and Thaletas’s men.

“So, what will you do when you meet her?” Kassandra was walking beside him and was looking around. She knew Alexios had some sort of a relationship with Kyra – well, they slept together a few times, but it was nothing serious. And after he found out about her father and told the men… Things were not so good anymore. He didn’t return for a year after that.

“I don’t know.”

He can handle Kyra. They separated on good terms, and she was happy in the company of her people. Thaletas on the other hand… Should he just ask Kyra where he is? But that would be insensitive. And Thaletas might just be there too, and they might just be happy together. He honestly didn’t know what he would do.

“That’s just great. We should’ve brought Stentor. He has no patience for your antics.”

“Oh? I didn’t notice.” He smirked and was surprised to see Kassandra smile faintly too. They both loved to tease the newest addition to their family and called him little brother to Stentor’s great displeasure, since he was even a few years older than Alexios. It wasn’t malicious though, and Alexios was quick to forgive what happened between them in Boeotia. Kassandra didn’t really have to confront Stentor back when she was known as Deimos, but she hated his attitude.

As they neared the Leader house, Alexios noticed several children running around in the garden. He wondered for a second if they looked like Kyra or Thaletas, but then realized that they can’t be their children. He last saw the two only two years ago. What were these kids doing here then?

His question got answered only a few moments later. Kyra appeared in the doorway with her bow and a quiver full of arrows, with a big smile on her face. She stepped to the kids, asking them if they were ready. Alexios’s lips curved into a warm smile.

But then one of the children – a girl, with messy hair and dirty clothes – pointed at the siblings with fear in her eyes. The woman looked at them, brows furrowing at first, but then her eyes softened, and she was strolling to Alexios with big strides. And then the mercenary was pulled into a big embrace, her face in his neck, and he felt her smile on his skin, her soft fingertips gently grazing his back.

“You’ve returned!” She mumbled and pulled away a second later.

“I knew you missed me.” Alexios was grinning. It was so easy to get back to their old teasing, the flirting – but it wasn’t flirting anymore, really. They were two old friends, reunited.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself.”

“You know I’m the epitome of modesty.”

She laughed at that. They both knew it wasn’t true, Alexios had quite the ego when they first met. Her eyes moved to Kassandra, and she regarded her for a second before realizing who she was.

“This is Kassandra, my sister.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Kassandra. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Alexios mentioned his past in Sparta and how he lost his family. But he didn’t tell Kyra that his sister was in the Cult, that would’ve undermined his own trustworthiness. He knew Kyra would be suspicious if she knew. Now, it didn’t seem like a big deal at all. If anyone, she would know how family was complicated.

“Would you like to come in?” She ended up asking after Kassandra didn’t answer. She was unusually quiet.

“It looked like you were busy.” Alexios nodded at the children, waiting for her in the garden.

“It’s alright, I can take them out to hunt later.” She went ahead to tell the kids that she had guests. Alexios and Kassandra followed her into the house then, to the back where there was a smaller pool with a table full of wine and snacks on it. Kyra sat down at the edge, eased her legs into the water and grabbed a glass of wine. She waved at them to follow, and Alexios did exactly that while Kassandra remained at the doorway, as if she would have to flee suddenly.

Kyra eyed her for a bit, but then sighed and glanced at Alexios.

“I suppose you’re here for him.”

His heart sank. Kyra saw right through it all, and Alexios wondered what she’s thinking. Or what he should say. He wasn’t really here for Thaletas exclusively, of course. He still considered Kyra a dear friend, despite their rocky relationship. And he hoped she felt the same way.

“I’m here for the both of you.” He answered while toying with the petals in the water. They gave the water a rather sweet smell.

“He’s in the fort, if you want to see him.” Kyra was smiling still, and Alexios was just very confused. Are they together or not? Who are those kids? And why is Kyra teaching them how to hunt? “Although you should bring him something as an apology for how you left him that night.” She chuckled. “Oh, he was furious when I found him the next day on the beach.”

Alexios felt his face go red from embarrassment. The night of the celebration – he went to say goodbye to the Spartan general, who was waiting for him on the beach. Thought he could convince him to get some drinks and have a fun night, maybe watch the sunrise from the camp a few hours later. And he wanted to talk about what happens to them next – he really did. He thought about it a lot. How they could go back to Sparta or go somewhere else if Thaletas gets promoted.

But the other had something else in mind. He was enraged. Alexios could still recall the fury and hate in his eyes as he turned to him on the beach, heard the gentle sound of the waves, moonlight caressing his cheeks. It was all so complicated. But it should’ve been simple. Alexios never felt that way before, not even with Kyra. He wanted the man, and not just for a few nights. He wanted him always. He never felt this happy and fulfilled in a long time, and life seemed so much easier if he imagined Thaletas would be at his side.

After he revealed that Kyra was Podarkes’s father, he fled Mykonos from her fury. A year later he received a letter from the Spartan general about some Athenian ships that needed holes in them. So, he helped Thaletas, and they became friends and then lovers. It was nothing like Alexios’s previous conquests – he felt _familiar_ somehow, like he was coming home every time they met. But then he learned that Alexios had an affair with Kyra. Thaletas stopped talking to him for a few days, locked himself inside his tent all day and forbade Alexios to come closer – he really told his men to fight him if he neared the camp. They met once more, when he came to the Adrestia, docking next to the camp.

They talked about how Alexios confused him, how he thought he was doing this for Kyra for all these years, and how pointless all this was anyway until Podarkes is dead. And he was going to pay. They defeated the Athenians, and then Alexios killed Podarkes in his own house. He thought they can finally relax now and think about rebuilding. Thaletas would get promoted for his deeds here, and they could plan ahead.

Which is why his hatred on that beach hit Alexios hard, why he fled Mykonos again the next morning after leaving Thaletas unconscious at the beach. He told Kyra what happened, how Thaletas attacked him. What he said. She could tell right away he was hurt and drank with him and the rebels all night.

“I should really pay him a visit, shouldn’t I?” He asked with a weak smile, and Kyra nodded.

“He deserves that, yes.”

Alexios emptied his glass of wine.

“I see you took my advice and found something to do.” He was referring to the children in front of the house, and Kyra’s face lit up immediately.

“Yes! I teach street kids how to take care of themselves.” She was playing with the rim of her glass and glanced to Kassandra, who was still standing in the door. “I try to hold classes too, but it’s not easy to find proper teachers here.”

“It’s too bad Herodotos isn’t travelling with me anymore.” He offered an apologetic smile, but Kyra just waved him off.

“We manage.”

They talked a bit about what she’s doing here now that she was the leader, de facto. Thaletas was the official governor of the island, he was residing at the fort most of the time and sometimes engaged with Athens. Not so much now that the peace treaty was signed. Still, there were several skirmishes on land too, mostly from the Athenian side, and they felt it here on Mykonos too. Kyra told him that the peace was still fragile, and she suspected it won’t last for long. That’s why she needed to teach the children, whose parents were lost in the fighting. It was the sad truth, that they needed to be able to defend themselves if a man like Podarkes wanted to take Mykonos again.

It got dark quickly, and Kassandra ended up joining them. She sat there awkwardly with a glass of wine in her scarred hand, and Alexios couldn’t help but notice how Kyra tried to warm her up with some playful flirting.

He was having a good time, and it was a good excuse to postpone meeting with Thaletas. Alexios wasn’t scared of too many things, but he was scared of the man’s reaction when they meet again. He didn’t care if he wanted to fight him again. Alexios deserved a punch in the face. Kyra never said anything about how Thaletas feels about what happened, and Alexios wasn’t even sure the Spartan told her his thoughts on it. Which was even more terrifying.

Kassandra’s quiet laughter made Alexios resurface from his thoughts again, and he could only stare at his sister. She was glancing at Kyra from behind her wine, an unusual smile on her lips. She must be drunk, Alexios concluded. Even he hasn’t seen his sister smile genuinely, ever.

Kyra’s gaze shifted from Kassandra to Alexios.

“It’s getting late. We should head back to the ship.” He stated quickly before Kyra could say anything. But the rebel was not going to let him go that easy.

“Exactly, it’s late. And you’ve spent hours here but never went to see Thaletas.” She arched one eyebrow and had a sip of the wine. “If I didn’t know you better, I would think you’re scared, _misthios_.”

Alexios let out a grunt and emptied his glass of wine. Of course, he was scared! But he wasn’t about to let them know that.

“He’s probably asleep. I don’t want to disturb him.”

“Definitely scared.” Kassandra interjected, which made Kyra chuckle.

“You know he barely sleeps. That hasn’t changed.” That much was true. Thaletas had the most irregular sleeping routine. He’s probably still awake, not knowing that Alexios was on Mykonos. “Come on. You can leave Kassandra here, I assure you we’ll have much more fun than you.”

“That does not help. At all.”

Kyra only offered him a wink. Alexios sighed and got up, leaving the snickering rebel and his sister behind. He left the house and considered just going back to The Adrestia and leave Kassandra here. But his legs took him up to the fort. It was dark, but he could see the Spartan red, bright and proud. There were soldiers at the gates, and he considered just going through there, but he knew most of those men and word of him being in the fort would surely reach Thaletas faster than Alexios himself.

He was surprised to see the fort being renovated. It wasn’t as easy to sneak in as the last time, but he managed it with only one knockout. As he was looking around, trying to figure out where Thaletas was, he spotted Herodianos at the door of one of the buildings. He was the general’s second-in-command, so Alexios assumed that must be where Thaletas was residing.

After circling the building one time, he noticed an open window upstairs. He considered turning back once more, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Kassandra – or Kyra. Jumping on the roof, descending on the wall until he reached the window, it was all as natural as walking. As he jumped inside, he was immediately greeted with a body crashing into him, knocking him back to the edge of the window.

He couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp. The room was dark save for a torch on the opposite wall, so he couldn’t see his attacker clearly, but he didn’t need to. The familiarity hit him just as hard as Thaletas’s body, and he was now pinned to the wooden ledge of the window, breathing in his scent. Hair tickled his face, the heavy Spartan armour was cold against his mostly defenceless torso, and he didn’t even notice the blade at his stomach at first.

“You are loud as ever.”

“Never heard you complain.” He didn’t want to say that, but it just happened before he could even think. Thaletas’s eyes were wide with surprise. It was easy to fall back into old patterns. Too easy.

He distanced himself a bit so Alexios could stand up straight, pulled the blade away and immediately turned his back to him.

This was expected, Alexios told himself. He left, without goodbye after defeating Thaletas and leaving him on that beach. He left, and they never had a chance to talk this over. He must've hurt him, and Kyra too, and sometimes Alexios wished he never met the two. Maybe then, they could've had a nice life together. Which was clearly not happening now. 

Thaletas was quiet. He didn't know what to say either. It was so surreal, to really be here. Alexios imagined this moment a hundred times, but he didn't know what to say now suddenly. He wanted to tell Thaletas that he was sorry. He wanted to tell him that he didn't want to take anything from him. If anything, he was doing all of it to please him, to secure their future.

It wouldn't please Thaletas, though. He was right, he is Spartan. He had a job here - to take the island and kill Podarkes. He failed at both, it was Alexios who made it happen. It was a shame in his eyes. He was a Spartan, and a general through and through. 

"Have you seen Kyra?" 

That wasn't the question he anticipated. He was waiting for a what are you doing here? or more likely a get out. 

"I have." He was confused. 

"Did she tell you I'm here?" 

"Yes." 

He glanced at him over his shoulder. 

"And you came."

Alexios wanted to close the gap between them, wanted to embrace him, wanted to assure him he was here for him and only him. 

"I promised you I would. Even if you can't remember."

"That's right, because you left before I could clear things up." He sighed. "I wanted to apologize in the morning. But you were already gone." 

“I’m sorry.”

Thaletas chuckled.

“Don’t be. It was my fault.” He sat down at his desk, running his finger along some letter he had been reading. “I was angry at you, when I heard you were the one who killed Podarkes. I wanted to do it, for what he did to Kyra.”

Alexios stepped closer, and then decided to sit on the bed next to the desk.

“Thaletas…” He started, but trailed off, not knowing what to say, really. He felt the tension again. “I’m sorry. I really am. I was just…” Frustrated. Sad. And happy, for Kyra, and because another Cultist was down, and Mykonos was free. “I didn’t know what would happen to us after it was over. I thought you’ve already decided when you attacked me.”

“I kind of did.” He answered with a sad smile and turned fully to Alexios. The mercenary didn’t know what to say to that. Why was he even here, then? Just to clear things up? What was his plan again, when he came back to Mykonos?

“And what do you think now?”

Alexios felt like it wasn’t even him talking. What was he thinking?

But the Spartan’s smile grew, his dark eyes followed Alexios’s hands that were restless – touching the thin blanket, worried a fresh scar on his knee.

“I’m glad you came back.” He wanted to reach over to him. “I know it’s been two years, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how I made a mistake.”

Alexios wanted to tell him he felt the same. He wanted to do a lot of things, but Thaletas was right, it’s been years. They can’t go back there, can they? That’s not how it works. They both hurt each other deeply. That doesn’t just go away.

“I felt the same way.”

Before Thaletas could answer, the door to the room burst open. Both men were on their feet in a second, the general stepping in front of Alexios to guard him in case of an attack. They both knew the mercenary didn’t have good armour or weapons with him. But the attack never came.

“Someone knocked out Galenos!” Herodianos announced before noticing that his general had a guest. Who was also responsible for knocking out that guard. When the soldier realized Thaletas wasn’t alone, and who was there with him, he stepped back a bit in surprise. “Eagle Bearer?”

“The one and only.” Alexios answered with a smirk. “Well, actually, I met a man who impersonated me once but yes, it’s me. Good to see you, Herodianos.”

Both Thaletas and Herodianos seemed surprised that Alexios remembered his name. The latter excused himself then, probably understanding that they weren’t in danger, it was only Alexios who knocked out poor Galenos.

“It’s one thing to knock me out, but you’re doing it to my men too?” Thaletas whirled around to face him, a playful smile on his lips.

“I wanted to surprise you.” The other man started slowly circling him with a predatory glance, then, moving away from the desk.

“I still heard you were coming.”

“You always do.”

Oh, this wasn’t how he expected this to go. Were they flirting now? Alexios felt his heart beating in his throat. What was happening? He knew this side of Thaletas, experienced it countless times when they were lovers. He would torture him with remarks like that until Alexios gave in and kissed him. Was he trying to do that now? Spartans were usually straightforward with their tactics on the battlefield, never complicated it more than it was needed. They also liked to tease their opponent, to exhaust them before striking.

Mercenaries, on the other hand, focused on finishing their jobs as quickly and cleanly as possible. And Alexios wasn’t about to let Thaletas win.

He quickly stepped up to the man and pinned him to the wall behind them. Thaletas let out a grunt, and before Alexios could do anything, his lips were on his own. The kiss was urgent, something they both had been thinking about for years, something they couldn’t do when Alexios left Mykonos. The Spartan bit into his lower lip, not strong enough to draw blood but it was enough for Alexios to get riled up.

Scarred hands grabbed the hem of worn tassels, and then his fingers were caressing Thaletas’s thigh while the other was holding him by his neck, never letting him come up for a gulp of air. Alexios gripped the Spartan’s legs then, holding them up so Thaletas can put it around his waist. He lifted the man from the wall, but they couldn’t make it to the bed Alexios was sitting on just minutes ago.

They dropped down to the fur rug in the middle of the room as Thaletas straddled him. That was the first time he resurfaced from their kiss only to start unclasping his armour. Alexios was still stroking the man’s thighs and his fingers quickly wandered to the firm ass. Thaletas let out a breathy moan when he first brought a finger to his entrance, not entering but massaging the area.

His body was hot against his as he finally let his chestpiece fall to the ground. He brought his lips to Alexios’s throat, kissing his way down to his collarbones. Alexios pulled his hand away then, only to grab the man’s hips and grind their erections together. Thaletas couldn’t help but moan quietly as he sucked on his skin.

This wasn’t the plan, Alexios thought briefly as he tried to push his own hips up for more friction. He also didn’t have a plan exactly. He just thought he would come here, apologize, and hope he’d come out of this alive. But Thaletas kissed him and apparently was more than fine with this.

The general straightened his back, grabbed Alexios’s right hand and brought his middle finger to his lips. Alexios groaned at the sight. The man sucked on it like it was something else entirely, while looking at the other through his almost closed lids.

A few moments later Alexios brought his fingers back to the man’s hole, massaging the rim first while bringing Thaletas’s head down for another deep kiss. They both let out a low growl as he entered him, and Alexios lightly touched this back with his other hand, to help him relax. But the Spartan wasn’t about to just let him have all the control, no – he rocked back onto his finger, urging the man to be rougher. Alexios delivered, holding the man’s neck while pumping his fingers – now two – in and out, going deeper and deeper until he found what he was looking for.

Thaletas moaned as he licked the other’s collarbone, his breath caught in his throat. Alexios grinned and added a third finger, fully aware that there wasn’t enough lubrication, but he knew Thaletas would behead him if he stopped now.

He let his unoccupied hand wander the man’s body – a Spartan through and through, really. Muscles and warm, brown skin, scars from fights and training. Sweat, running down along his spine as he strained to keep up with the pace. Alexios followed the line upwards, making the other man shudder, and then he grabbed the end of the braid and _yanked_.

“Get… inside…” Thaletas breathed, his voice trembling from the slight ache.

“Do you have…”

“_Today_, Alexios!”

That ended the debate. He pulled out his fingers and struggled with his tunic for a second, before pulling out his aching hardness. Thaletas grabbed the tassels of his attire to get them out of the way before sinking back and waiting for Alexios to get some saliva over his shaft, to make this a bit easier.

“I don’t remember you being this impatient.” He whispered with a grin, and before Thaletas could give some snarky reply, he entered him in one swift motion. The man got quiet, he didn’t even take a breath for a few seconds. And then Alexios pulled, almost out, but before he could push back in, Thaletas was there to meet him and impaled himself quickly, as if he was afraid Alexios would disappear.

“You left… For two years…” Thaletas outright whimpered, and Alexios could only hope the soldiers won’t hear them tonight. It would be awkward in the morning. Well, save for Galenos, who was probably still unconscious. “What did you expect?”

“Not this.” Alexios remarked, and gripped the general’s lower back with one hand, and his braid with the other, making it almost impossible for him to dictate the speed. He pulled his knees up, so he could place the soles of his feet down, to have all the leverage he needs to start pounding into the man. Thaletas could only close his eyes and strain his head back to ease the pain from his scalp.

He let out a quiet _fuck_ before he snaked one hand down to his own erection. Alexios knew they won’t last long, either of them. He kept up the quick pace, his muscles straining, and he felt sweat on his forehead and above his upper lip. He let go of Thaletas’s lower back, just to bring his middle finger to the place where they were joined – he caressed the man’s stretched rim, which made Thaletas whine loudly.

Alexios couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He quickened his pace even more, knowing full well that Thaletas loved it this way. Pulled on the man’s braid again, and then his hand joined the other at the general’s backside, pulling his cheeks apart. Thaletas sighed, gripping his own shaft and moving his hand furiously now, chasing his release.

It all went black for a second as Alexios came, loudly. He might as well could’ve screamed _‘I’m fucking your boss”_ to the residents of the fort, it would’ve had the same result. Thaletas had enough composure left to seal his mouth with his free hand and continued to rock back hard on Alexios’s still hard shaft, while pumping his own.

Didn’t take long for him to finish either. He took his hand away from Alexios’s mouth just to kiss him violently as he shuddered through his orgasm, making a mess between their stomachs. Alexios couldn’t care less about it, though.

The Spartan stilled, slumped over on Alexios’s torso, completely spent. The mercenary couldn’t complain either. He started to feel his come leaking out from the man’s abused hole, and he decided to finally pull out, just to add to the mess. But he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, his right hand came back to Thaletas’s come slicked entrance, and lazily pumped a finger in and out. The man let out a groan, still shaking from his orgasm.

“You think Herodianos heard that?” Alexios asked idly.

“I think we’re lucky if he was the only one.”

Thaletas slipped from him then, curling on his side next to him, face at Alexios’s armpit. He made small circles with his pinkie around the other man’s nipples.

“Just to be clear, are we good?”

Thaletas laughed. They were good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate a few words if you liked the story! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
